Regal Blood
by yukicrewger2
Summary: During the chuunin exams, Naruto awakens two sets of ancient bloodlines within him, the sacred blood of the angels and the royal blood of the dragons. Watch out Konoha, here comes the new Naruto. Naru/Hina
1. The Awakening

**I do not own Naruto or any concepts that may be tied into other anime/manga/games nor will I claim to. The only thing I own are any jutsu that I have created, and the form Naruto takes.**

Naruto Uzumaki. That name is known throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the demon brat, the demon, and other spiteful names. The reason for this is, while unknown to the younger generation, is that during an attack on the village by the biju known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, the foul beast was beaten by sealing it into a newborn child. However due to the blinding fear of the villagers, most have thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi itself instead of the prison that protects them every day. Because of this, Naruto had to go through life on his own after being kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five, he had to raise himself from scratch while either being ignored, on the run from drunken mobs, or being kicked out of many stores. The stores that did let him shop there often charged him three to four times the normal price or gave him rotten food in hopes that he'd get sick and die. Although he had an apartment to himself, it was often ransacked and covered in grafiti so much that his apartment had to be reinforced with materials and seals to keep him safe. All of this for a reason that he had no control over...

Upon reaching the age of seven, he was enrolled in the ninja academy. However teachers either purposefully taught him incorrectly, went out of their way to alter his test scores or grades, or plain kick him out of class for no reason, all in an attempt to make him easier to kill. During his time at the academy, he had failed two previous attempts at graduating early, and with his current scores, was regarded as the class's deadlast. After failing for the third time, he was approached by one of his teachers, Mizuki, and told of a way to graduate that involved stealing a scroll and learning a jutsu from it. Mizuki though was one of the biggest Naruto haters at the school and in the end tried to kill the boy after telling the blond of his burden. After some encouraging words from his other teacher Iruka Umino, Naruto managed to beat the traitor with an A-rank forbidden jutsu that he had learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, mainly it's larger version Tajuu Kage Bunshin Jutsu. In the end, the blond jinchuuriki was given a field promotion for his efforts.

From there, Naruto had been teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his family still loyal to the leaf, since his elder brother killed off the rest of his clan, and Sakura Haruno, a civilian born girl who is obsessed with the Uchiha and is one of his major fangirls. Their sensei is the copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake, known for having over one thousand jutsu, and for being chronically late to anything that's under an A rank. At the beginning it was a rough start, since Sasuke was revenge obsessed and self-centered, Sakura was a fangirl who didn't do much of anything, and Kakashi only did teamwork drills among the D rank missions they did. After a bit of begging on Naruto's part, the team got their first C rank mission, to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna as he made his way back home to finish his project. The mission turned out worse than they though when they were first ambushed by mist missing-nin that went by the moniker the "Demon Brothers", revealing that Tazuna was under attack by a ruthless corrupt merchant (midget) by the name if Gato, who had the Land of Waves in a vice-like grip. Upon arriving in the Land of Waves, they were ambushed again by the A ranked missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

An intense fight broke out, involving a lot of repeated use of the Mizu Bunshin, use of the Kirigakure no Jutsu for cover, Kakashi getting trapped in the Suiro no Jutsu only to be rescued by a combination of the Henge and the Kage Shuriken Jutsu, and finally Kakashi using his implanted eye to mimic the Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu and Suiton: Daibakufa no Jutsu enough to defeat Zabuza. Only for Zabuza to be taken out by a fake Hunter-nin who helped him excape.

After a week of training for the Genin, which mainly just involved the tree climing exercise and recovery time for Kakashi, they battled Zabuza again on the bridge, only this time Haku, the fake hunter, was there, and Naruto was left behind to recover. Naruto had eventually awoken in time to save Tazuna's daughter and grandson before heading off to join the others. At the bridge, Zabuza was battling Kakashi, Sakura was protecting Tazuna, and Sasuke was against Haku... in what looked like an igloo of ice mirrors. Naruto had jumped in to try and help, but was caught in Haku's technique. The end result was Sasuke diving to take a blow for Naruto, and seemingly died. Naruto, in a fit of rage and sorrow, went berserk and defeated Haku using the Kyuubi's chakra.

However, what people didn't know, was that the burst of chakra, was actually all of the Kyuubi's chakra being purged from his system. Kyuubi, in the presence of Naruto's heritage for so long, had finally been purified, turning the vile Kyuubi no Yoko, into the Kyuubi no Byakko (nine tailed spiritual fox), a celestial fox that was originally one of Inari's strongest warriors. The Kyuubi originally fought alongside the Sage of the Six Paths against the primordal demon, the Juubi. During the sealing at the time, the Juubi's tainted youki had infected the celestial warrior and turned him into a demon. Kyuubi, now regaining his senses on the bridge, vowed to help his vessel in any way it could in repentance for what it had done.

In the end, Haku gave his life to defend Zabuza from Kakashi's Chidori, Gato betrayed Zabuza, Naruto used his Therapy no Jutsu (trademarked by Naruto) on Zabuza, and Wave was saved at the cost of Zabuza's life when the missing-nin tried to redeem himself. Turned out that Sasuke wasn't killed and even had awoken his sharingan. Team seven headed home after the bridge was built, and the bridge was aptly named "The Great Naruto Bridge".

The Chunin Exams in Konoha began a couple of weeks later, with teams seven through ten registered. Starting things off with the first exam, a written exam... proctored by the head of I/T Ibiki Morino. Naruto had panicked because he wasn't able to get any questions filled out, but in the end, he still managed to pass, for a grand total of 78 genin moving on the the second test. The second test was proctored by Anko Mitarashi and took place in the Forest of Death. The objective? Hunt out the other teams in an attempt to complete a set of two scrolls, labled the Heaven and Earth scrolls, and take them to the tower in the middle of the forest.

During the exam, they were attacked by a grass nin who had blown Naruto away with a large wind jutsu. While Naruto dealt with a snake summon, Sasuke fought with the grass nin, until Naruto returned and helped out. In the end, the grass nin was revealed to be Orochimaru, one of the thee Sannin. Orochimaru then knocked out Naruto by placing a Gogyo Fuin over the kyuubi's seal, throwing Naruto's unconscious body to the ground below. After a quick fight, Sasuke was bitten and given the Cursed Seal of Heaven (read: evil hickey of doom), and was told to seek him out for power before the boy blacked out.

While Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious, Sakura had taken them to a hollowed out tree trunk for cover while waiting for her teammates to recover. However while caring for them, she was attacked by the team from Sound. Dosu, a boy wrapped like a mummy with only one visible eye and a weapon called a Melody Gauntlet on his left arm; Zaku, a boy that looked like he had Kiba's hair style and what appeared to be tubes in his forearms; and Kin, the girl of the group, with long hair held in a loose ponytail.

When Sakura was attacked, she didn't put up much of a fight, ending in her being held by her long hair as the argued on how they were going to kill her... until she steeled herself and took a kunai to her hair to free herself. She wasn't going to let her team die. Using the replacement multiple times, then skipping to get a drop on her opponent, she almost took out Zaku, but in her weakened state, she didn't last very long.

During the fighting, nobody noticed the slight pulsing coming from the tree trunk.

Sakura was rescue by Rock lee, who was about to fight to protect Sakura untl Dosu put him out of commission. As the three Sound ninja went in to kill the two, a beastly roar came from the stump that Naruto and Sasuke were in, freezing everyone in the small clearing in their place, as well as those that were watching from the sidelines. Out of the trunk, a figure emerges and from what Sakura could tell at first, she though it was her blond teammate. However...

It was not the same Naruto that she knew. This Naruto, starting from his hanging head, had three white feathers coming out from behind his ears, his ears themselves were almost elf like, coming to a point near the top. His hair, which was originally a sun-kissed blond, now had taken on ruby-like streaks to them. Out of his back, right where his shoulderblades were, were two wings. His right wing was what could be described as a scaly dragon wing, it was almost sapphire in color with a dull silver tone to the membrane that made up the majority of it, all in all it looked regal. On the left side was a pure white wing, almost like a dove or swan or, dare she say it, angel. Finally coming out of the bottom of his tailbone, was a long and slender reptilian tail, the same sapphire shade as the wing. His clothes though look like they've seen better days, as his jacket was removed earlier, his shirt underneath was torn to make way for the wings, and his tail poked out from the top of his pants (perverts out there and Hinata, if they had seen this, would have asked how they were staying up, well... Hinata would have passed out from a nosebleed from the image of Naruto's pants falling down). As Naruto lifted his face to look at everyone in front of him, you could now see his face, his whisker-marks had taken on a slightly darker shade, his canines had lengthened like fangs, just a bit shorter than an Inuzuka's, but still very noticable. But what really drew you in were his eyes. His eyes had changed from the cerulean tone they had, to a rich sapphire color, slit down the middle.

This... Royal image that Naruto gave, and the energy that rolled off of him as he tried to reign in his new power... you could tell that you did not want to mess with him.

Naruto had trouble focusing after waking up, he has never felt like this before, he felt stronger, faster, it was incredible. As he gazed foreward, he saw bushy-brow knocked out, Sakura bleeding on the ground and three ninja with musical notes on their headbands in front of him. His mind process what was going on... they were under attack. Naruto leaned forward and stretched his wings for the first time, before bringing them down as he sent a large gust of wind that knocked the three genin back into the trees, knocking Kin out on contact.

"Kin!" Zaku growled as he pointed his palms at the dragon in front of him "You'll pay for that! Zankukyokuha! "

Dosu turned to his teammate to shout at him to stop, but his call was drowned out by the wind attack his partner unleashed. However a second gale from Naruto diffused the attack and stunned the boy enough for Naruto to rush up and wrap his tail around the boy's neck, before slamming him into the ground to knock him out, then tossing his body so it landed near Kin's.

Naruto looked up at the mummified boy and snarled "If you want to live, drop whatever scroll you have and take your teammates away from here, I'm not in the mood to deal with scum like you." When Dosu wouldn't move, Naruto release some of his killing intent.

"**NOW!**"

Dosu immediately scrambled and tossed their Heaven's scroll to the draconic blond before gathering his teammates and hightailing it out of there. Naruto simply caught the scroll and put it in his pouch before turning to check on Sakura and Lee, when he felt a spike in chakra coming from where he was laying earlier. Pulling himself out from inside the tree trunk, was Sasuke. Sasuke's body was half covered with flame-like tattoos as his body radiated an ominous purple chakra aura.

"heheheh... so much power... with this, I feel invincible!" He looked up at the others in the clearing with a crazed smirk on his face, whatever was going on with Sasuke right now, it wasn't good... for anyone. "So dobe, I'm going to test this new power of mine, starting with you!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto, intent on punching the blond. The speed to the others was higher that you'd expect from Sasuke, however to Naruto's reflexes and years of building his senses to keep away from angry attacking villagers, Naruto turned and ducked in time for Sasuke's fist to go right over his shoulder. Naruto then thrust his fist into Sasuke's gut, sending him flying back before he skipped across the ground. What people didn't see, or didn't notice, was that just coming into contact with Naruto seems to have weakened the evil aura around Sasuke. Sasuke flipped onto his feet as he skid across the ground, intent on taking out the dobe, only to be met by a tail that slammed him into the ground. As Sasuke tried to get up, feeling his new strength drain from him, Naruto's tail wrapped around his neck and repeatedly slammed him into the ground or into trees around him until Sasuke blacked out and the cursed seal receeded. Secretly Naruto enjoyed beating the Uchiha senseless, payback for how he treated him back at the academy.

After a night of recovery, and Sasuke coming to his senses, only to gape at the new Naruto, the three were joined by Kabuto, who had been separated from his teammates at the time. Oddly enough, Naruto had a dislike for the four eyed genin. Maybe it was the intense smell of medical supplies and snakes that came off of the boy that he now picking up with his newly heightened senses. It was nighttime as they ran towards the tower, well, most ran, Naruto flew low to the ground to build up his wings.

After a while though, Naruto told them to stop. Sakura turned to the blond with a look of confusion on her face "What's wrong?"

Slightly unnerved by the boy's glowing eyes, she wondered what had happened to him to cause all of these changes. Sasuke was torn between fearing the blond's power, abeit on a small level, enraged that the clanless loser had this kind of power, and wondering what the heck the blond was. Naruto spoke up after his glowing eyes died down "There's a genjutsu up, we've been going in a circle."

Kabuto looked around him "He's right, we've passed that dead centipede a few times now..."

Laughter filled the air from all around them, as they tensed up and got ready for the upcoming fight.

(skipping fight cuz I is lazy, mostly canon though)

After tying up the three rain ninja, Naruto pocketed the Earth scroll that they were carrying. Once morning came, the four finally finished their treck through the despicable woods (unless you're Anko) and reached the relative safety of the tower. Team seven said their goodbyes to Kabuto as he rejoined his team, before entering the structure through their own entrance. The three were confused however when they saw that there was nobody there to greet them. It was Naruto that broke the silence "Anko said not to open the scrolls until we got to the tower... Maybe we're supposed to open them now..."

Sakura was about to yell at Naruto for some random reason, when Sasuke agreed with him and Sakura went on with her fangirling as Naruto took out the scrolls and handed one to Sakura. Nervously, the two unravelled the scrolls, only to find a sealing array with the kanji for human on it. Naruto, who had secretly studied seals when he had the spare time (not that anyone would've notice/cared), noticed what it was and panicked a little "Sakura! drop it! It's a summoning scroll!" The scrolls were tossed into a pile on the ground before they erupted in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, standing there in front of the genin was Iruka, their former academy teacher. Iruka smirked at the three in front of him "Congradulations on passing the second exam..." However what Iruka was going to say next was cut off as he saw Naruto's new appearance, his big brother instincts kicked in as he started to worry. "N-Naruto... what happened to you?"

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Mizu Bunshin = Water Clone**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**Suiro no Jutsu= Water Prison Jutsu **

**Henge = Transformation**

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu = Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan= Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Suiton: Daibakufa no Jutsu = Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**

**Gogyo Fuin = Five-Pronged Seal**

**Zankukyokuha= Supersonic Slicing Wave**


	2. Preliminary War

**I do not own Naruto or any concepts that may be tied into other anime/manga/games nor will I claim to. The only thing I own are any jutsu that I have created, and the form Naruto takes.**

The genin who passed the stood at attention in lines in the center of the room, each row signifying a passing team. Naruto could feel the eyes of quite a few who were curious about his new looks while the Hokage went on with his speech about how the chunin exams were a replacement for war and all that. Said aging leader would have also worried for the blond if they hadn't already talked beforehand.

_-__flashback__-_

_Hiruzen was worried when he got word from Iruka about Naruto's changes upon arriving at the tower. Upon entering one of the many rooms that were set up to help tend to the genin upon arrival to the tower in the middle of the forest of death. The Third Hokage stood in shock as he took in Naruto's feathered draconian features, other than the most obvious, Naruto was now easily one of the taller genin out of his age group. His face was also lacking most, if not all, of the baby fat it once had. His muscles were now more defined and more obvious than his scrawny frame was before. "N-Naruto, is that you?"_

_Said blond looked up at him and smiled "Yep, it's me jiji."_

_"What happened?" Sarutobi asked as he sat down on a chair next to the bed._

_"Well, this girl... at least I think it was a girl, or a pedophile..." That made Hiruzen sweatdrop "He-she hit me with this weird sealing thing on my stomache, and I passed out... when I woke up, I looked like this and for some reason, I knew how to use my wings and tail like I've had them my whole life, but the seal he-she used makes me feel funny..." _

_After checking it out and removing the __Gogyo Fuin__, Hiruzen decided to explain a few things._

_"Naruto, most likely the one you met was one of my old students, Orochimaru, an S-class criminal."_

_"So that's who it was! Pedo-teme gave Sasuke a evil hickey!"_

_Sarutobi sweatdropped again and decided that he was going to take a look at it and see if he or Jiraiya can get the thing dealt with. "Now as for your new features, the best I can guess is you activated two bloodlines at the same time and they blended together. The first is that your father was descended from dragons, while your mother was of angels."_

_"Wait, you knew who my parents were and didn't tell me?"_

_"Now Naruto, calm down so I can explain." It took a bit to get the boy to calm down as he looked at the Hokage, rather anxious to find out about his parents, as well as hurt that he was never told of this beforehand. "Now, you must know, that both of your parents had many enemies, both inside and outside of Konoha. So we had to hide your heritage from everyone. So before I tell you who they are, I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."_

_"I promise jiji." _

_Hiruzen chuckled a little at the boy's enthusiasm "Well, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan."_

_"Uzumaki... clan?"_

_"That's right, the Uzumaki clan were the founders of the Village hidden in the Whirling Tides. Uzushiogakure was a very close ally to Konoha, however in the early stages of the third shinobi war, they were wiped out. You see, they were also known as the village of longevity since they had long life spans, and not only that, they were masters of the sealing arts and in the use of swords. This led them to be feared by others, who led to them being destroyed. Your mother was the last of her clan when it happened and she was here in Konoha at the time. She was known as the Red-Hot Habanero. Then there's your father... Naruto, your father is the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."_

_Naruto's body tensed up as his mind shut down._

_It took a while for Naruto to come to after that. Hiruzen found himself bombarded with quite a few questions from the young boy concerning his parents. The two then talked about things like what Naruto would be getting from his parents, what was going to happen to him, things like that. One thing was for certain though, Naruto was going to be busy learning clan techniques over the month long break if he manages to get to the final round._

_-__flashback end__-_

Having finished up his speach, the Hokage was interupted by Hayate Gekkou, who proceeded to explain that since there was so many participants, that there would be a preliminary tourney to cut the number in half for the finals. Hayate didn't look too good in Naruto's opinion, the man had bags under his eyes and couldn't really say a single sentence without coughing. Before the matches began, Hayate motioned to the wall as a panel opened up, revealing a large screen. And with that, the prelims were to begin. As everyone made their way to the balcony, the names scrolled across the large screen to show who would be fighting.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

Yoroi attempted to drain Sasuke of his chakra and force him to use the cursed seal, however that backfired when Sasuke mimicked Lee's Kage Buyo technique to perform the Shishi Rendan for the win, allowing Sasuke to move on. Sasuke was taken away afterwards by Kakashi to get his cursed seal... well... sealed...

**Shino Abarame vs Zaku**

The fight was rather short, Zaku had taken too long to use his weapon of choice, those wind tubes in his arms, so when he did, his arms were blown off due to the fact that Shino's insects had plugged the holes. The result is Shino's advancement.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

Starting off, Misumi used his elastic body to wrap around Kankuro, threatening to break his neck. Kankuro simply mocked him, forcing Misumi to break him, however it was Misumi who was left broken when it was revealed that the one Misumi had originally wrapped was actually a puppet. The real Kankuro had hid inside the bundle on the now revealed puppet's back. He got the win and didn't reveal any of his puppet's inner workings, a plus in his book.

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamakana**

The fight started off with Ino using her clan technique to dive into Sakura's mind, but after almost winning, Sakura had forced her out somehow, something about a second persona inside pinky. After that it was a simple cat fight taking their first steps as true ninja, that ended with the two punching each other's lights out, ending the fight in a draw. Seriously, it took them this long to get it in gear? A few of the ninja that knew the girls became worried for their safety in the upcoming years.

**Temari Subaku vs Tenten Higurashi**

The match between Temari and Tenten was one of the shortest out of all of them. Tenten had begun with her Soshoryu technique, which made two scrolls full of weapons spiral around her as she pulled weapon after weapon out to throw at her. However with one high powered gale from her large fan sent all of the weapons back at the budding weapons mistress, forcing Tenten out of the air and back first onto the spine of Temari's now closed fan. Temari simply walked back up to the balcony as the medics carted Tenten away.

**Shikamaru vs Kin**

Shikamaru and Kin's fight wasn't very flashy. Kin had started off by throwing senbon needles, to which Shikamaru had noted that she had tied bells to some of them so that he'd pay attention to those and ignore the ones that didn't have bells. However that proved to be only a distraction as the bells were connected to Kin by thin threads that she used to cast a listening genjutsu. However Shikamaru had caught her using his Kagemane no Jutsu using the strings to hide a shadow that, if Kin had been paying attention, should not have been there. It was a combination of mocking a contest of pain with shuriken, and bending backwards to dodge, coupled with the fact that Kin was too close to a wall and didn't realize it, that Shikamaru won.

**Dosu vs Choji Akamichi**

Choji didn't want to fight, however an all you can eat offer at a barbeque restaurant by his sensei Asuma got the chubby boy pumped. The match started off with Choji using his Baika no Jutsu to turn into a ball, then steamrolled around the arena to try and take Dosu down, however Dosu was too fast and managed to stall Choji by letting him grind against a wall until Choji made to stop and change directions. This gave the sound weilding genin an opening to knock the Akamichi out cold with a sonic attack.

**Naruto vs Kiba**

"Alright! This will be a piece of cake!" Kiba shouted, ignoring the fact that Akamaru was trying to find a way out of this. The pup could tell what Naruto was and wanted no part of the fight. Instead as the young Inuzuka boasted and inflated his own ego, Akamaru bolted and jumped into Kurenai's arms, shivering with fright.

"Wha? Akamaru? No matter, I'll still... win..." Kiba finally saw the new Naruto as the blond spread his wings and floated down to ground level. Naruto gazed at the gaping feral boy with disinterest while folding his wings against his back, his tail swaying back and forth in impatience.

Kiba just growled, his senses telling him not to mess with Naruto, but his ego overpowered any rational thought he had, so when the match started, he used his Shikyaku no Jutsu before jumping at Naruto. In mid air, Kiba began to spin, shouting out "Tsuga!" as his body formed a spinning tornado on it's way to the draconic blond, however Kiba was knocked off course by one strong gust sent via Naruto's wings, forcing the Inuzuka into a wall, cancelling out the attack. Before the boy could recover, Naruto had rushed up to him and wrapped his tail around the boy's waist, lifting him up into the air before slamming him into the ground. Lifting him up again, Naruto looked at Kiba "Kiba, forfeit, otherwise I'm just going to keep doing this over and over again until you do."

Well, you have to give Kiba some credit. He lasted through four more slams to the ground before loosing consciousness, granting Naruto the win. The boy felt bad for Kiba as he was carted off, he did though give a nod to Akamaru as if answering it's thankful barks. Looks like even Akamaru understood how much of an ego his master had.

**Hinata vs Neji**

The match started off with Neji trying to belittle Hinata and get her to forfeit. However a few choice words from Naruto helped spur her on. As they both charged in, the match seemed even, Neji's stiff strikes versus Hinata's agile dodging, Neji's speed against Hinata's flexability. However it started to slow down as Hinata got hit more and more. Finally, jumping back, Neji performed Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho on Hinata, ignoring the shouting from Naruto to get her to move out of the way. It ended with all 64 strikes hitting, followed by a Jyuken strike to the heart, a hit that would either kill or leave a person on death's door. Even then, Hinata wouldn't give up, however she collapsed as Neji lost it and charged for the killing blow, even after being declared the winner. However he was stopped by the massive killing intent focused solely on him by Naruto, then by the jounin that surrounded Neji.

Naruto immediately rushed to Hinata's side after he saw that Neji was properly restrained. Holding her head on his lap, Naruto began to tear up as he looked down at her. "Hinata... please hang in there" he whispered to her, for the first time, seeing how confident she was in the fight, he had begun to feel something warm in his chest as he looked at her, but now, seeing her like this, it hurt... it felt like his heart was aching as he subconsciously went over what he could do to save her, even if he consciously didn't know what most of it was.

Hinata weakly looked up at him, hearing his words and feeling his tears fall down onto her face "d-did I do good... Naruto-kun?" She asked before passing out.

Naruto nodded "Yes, you did very good Hinata."

However, his new senses picked up that her heart was slowing down, loosing strength. Naruto began to panic, her heart was also becoming eratic, and he had to act fast. Ignoring her bleeding, he unzipped her jacket and reached in. Of course Kurenai moved to stop him from doing anything perverted, when Naruto pulled out a pulsing white orb. The act that Naruto did, whatever it was, seemed to cover the two with a white aura that seemed to mimic a beating heart in the way it pulsed. Naruto then tore the white orb in half, revealing a strong beating orb and a weak eratic one. Putting the strong one back, Naruto pulled a similar orb out of his own chest, breaking it in half as well. One half got pushed into Hinata's body as the aura around her brightened to the point you could barely see her, while the other half was combined with the weakened part and returned to Naruto's chest.

When he was finished, the aura pulsed at an increasing pace before dispersing into particles of light. When the medics rushed in, they were shocked to find that Hinata's hair had slowly began to gain red streaks similar to what Naruto's had, not only that, but Hinata's body seemed to heal at an advanced rate, something that they've only seen in the blond next to her. Said blond began to cough up blood, which dripped down his chin as he smirked and stood up.

While Hinata was taken away to watch over her, some of the medics stayed to find out what exactly the blond had done and help heal him if needed. The blond boy then took a handful of Hinata's blood and made a pledge to Neji, if they fought in the finals, he would defeat him, for what he did to Hinata. Afterwards, he turned and took a few steps before falling over, expecting to hit the ground. Instead he was caught by Hinata's jounin teacher Kurenai "Naruto-san, while I thank you for whatever you did to Hinata, I must ask... what did you do?"

Naruto weakly smiled at her "It's something that I doubt many could do and live... I gave her half of my heart."

That statement shocked everyone in the room who were listening in, including the medics. While he was led away, he explained that it something dragons can do, and that he can only do it once in his lifetime, and that basically he extended Hinata's life to match his own, couple that with the fact that he's an Uzumaki (normal people live 80-100 years, whereas Uzumakis live for 120-150 years) meant that she would have his longer than normal life and his healing factor as well, he wasn't sure what effect the half of Hinata's heart in his body would have on him, but it was enough that the medics were thoroughly curious about... whatever it was that he did.

After his explanations, Naruto was taken out of the room to get a medical checkup, partly to make sure he was healthy, and partly to check his heart and study the weird technique that the boy had used. It was about this time that the next match had been determined.

**Rock Lee vs Gaara Subaku**

...

**Here's the second chapter, I got the heart thing off of a movie called "Dragon Heart" and I was wondering, should Naruto get something like a minor version of the Byakugan because of this? like having the 360 and telescopic vision? and what about Naruto's dragonic eyes? what do they do? and what part of them would get passed onto Hinata? All I have for Naruto's Dragon Eye is that it can either see through genjutsu or helps detect it.**

**Gogyo Fuin = Five Pronged Seal**

**Kage Buyo = Dancing Leaf Shadow**

**Shishi Rendan = Lion's Barrage**

**Soshoryu = Twin Rising Dragons**

**Kagemane no Jutsu = Shadow Possession Jutsu**

**Baika no Jutsu = Expansion Jutsu**

**Shikyaku no Jutsu= Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu**

**Tsuga = Tunneling Fang**

**Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho= Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms**

**And just so people have a name to go to what Naruto did, here it is, my first dragon jutsu for this story:**

**Ryushin Ichuu no Jutsu = Dragon Heart Transferring Technique**


	3. A Month to Prepare

**I do not own Naruto or any concepts that may be tied into other anime/manga/games nor will I claim to. The only thing I own are any jutsu that I have created, and the form Naruto takes.**

Naruto, after being taken to the hospital with Hinata, laid in bed patiently as they did their tests. They were shocked to find that Naruto indeed did swap out the damaged portion of Hinata's heart with the matching part of his own. Because of that, her chakra pools had grown larger, almost matching Naruto's enormous reserves. Her hair had gained the same highlights that Naruto had gained in the forest of death. Her body also gained Naruto's legendary healing ability as attested by her quick recovery time. What really surprised everyone was when she activated her Byakugan near the end of her recovery. While the vein still appeared showing it's activation, her eyes gained a black draconic slit down the middle while it was active. Nobody was sure however if this new form had any new benefits to it.

Naruto on the other hand, was another case. The injured heart he took in had healed up properly, and from what they could tell, his chakra seemed calmer than it was the last time he was checked on, which could possibly mean that he had more control over it than before, but they weren't sure if that was from the half of Hinata's heart or from his transformation. What was surprising was that he had his dragon eyes, which glowed when activated, now had veins that bulged around his eyes, just like if he had the Byakugan. Naruto also noted that he could see all around himself, as well as through the walls, but noticed that he didn't have the distance that he remembered Hinata and Neji having, nor could he see the tenketsu of those around him.

Naruto had moved into the room with Hinata, where the two spent their time talking to each other about random things. One of the additional side effects of the transplant was that Hinata now had more energy and confidence and had confessed to Naruto finally, which gained her a happy hug from her crush, and if it weren't for the extra energy she had, she probably would have passed out. For now, they were just going to see if this relationship was going to go anywhere before they took it to the next level (dating). As they were talking, they heard two voices talking outside of the room.

"Why is my daughter in the hospital?" said a slightly angry voice, most likely belonging to Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-sama, there was an incident during the preliminary matches and it needed her immediate care." came the reply from the nurse.

"Explain."

"Well, during her match with her cousin Neji, she was struck in the heart by a Jyuken strike. In fact she would have died, had it not been for Naruto."

You could almost hear the strain in his voice "and what did... Naruto-san... do to my daughter?"

"W-Well, we don't know how, but he transplanted half of his heart to replace the injured half of your daughters, and took her injured half into his own heart, the end result is Naruto gained a minor version of the Byakugan, while your daughter has gained reserves and advanced healing only seen in Naruto's case. Also her Byakugan has been modified, although we don't know what changes exactly, however when activated, it takes on a more draconic look to them."

There was a silence, where you can almost feel the suppressed killing intent coming off of him, he probably wasn't for the whole, modified Byakugan thing. "may... may I go see her?"

The door to the room opened and Hiashi walked in with the nurse behind him, he was about to yell and shout out of rage, thinking that the demon fox had something to do with it, but he stopped and froze when he saw Naruto's changes. He searched for any sign of the fox, and the only thing that was remotely close was Naruto's eyes, but that could also be like a dragon's, and they were blue, so it couldn've been the fox. Looking at his daughter, she looked exactly the same, except for the red that now shown in her hair.

Calming himself down, Hiashi turned to the boy and bowed "Thank you... for saving my daughter's life Uzumaki-san." However you could hear that it was still somewhat strained, but that was most likely due to his previous anger than anything.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably "C-...Could you lift yourself up Hiashi-sama? I really don't deserve to be bowed to like that. and can you call me Naruto, or at the least Naruto-san? I'm not to big on formalities like that..."

Hiashi stood up and examined the boy, studying him for a bit before nodding and turning the the nurse, "How long until these two can be released?"

The Nurse looked at her clipboard "Well, Naruto can be released today, however we'll need to keep Hinata here until her chakra coils stabilize and her reserves fill."

Hiashi nodded and turned to his daughter "Well then it looks like this change will make it easier for you in your training." His eyes seemed to have softened as he looked at her, "I'm glad that you're well Hinata, maybe this new change will aid in your dreams..." he got an irritated look on his face "and maybe it'll help get those stuck up bastards on the elder council to shut up for once..." And with that he turned and left, grumbling about paperwork.

Both Hinata and Naruto were shocked when they heard that and looked at each other, as if trying to confirm what they just heard. After coming out of their stupor, Naruto got off of his bed and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later, ok?" before going to gather his belongings. He didn't notice Hinata pass out with a large grin and a red face that would put a tomato to shame.

Getting ready to leave, Naruto decided to hide his wings and tail, since they'd probably get in the way in everyday life and all. Concentrating, he imagined them disappearing and when he had opened his eyes, they had vanished. He still had the slitted eyes, pointed ears and the feathers behind his ears, but he now stood out less. Naruto took up a thoughtful look and began talking to himself a little "Hmmm...gotta learn how to do that faster... and maybe get some new clothes so they don't get in the way..."

As he made his way to the exit, he saw Kakashi standing in the corner of the room "Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi, without lifting his head from his book, answered the question that he thought Naruto was going to ask "Sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to train you."

Ignoring the hurt feeling in his chest, Naruto looked at his teacher "I wasn't going to ask you to, I was going to ask if you had any wind or fire jutsu I could try and learn."

Kakashi looked surprised "Oh really? And here I got you a tutor to train you and everything."

At this point, Ebisu showed up in his poor excuse for Abarame cosplay, Naruto simply looked at him before loosing a stream of dragon fire into the man's face, making him fall over in an attempt to put out the flames. Naruto turned back to Kakashi without missing a beat "But he's a closet pervert"

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow and looked down at the scrambling Ebisu "Huh, who would've thought..." Neither seemed concerned with the man's safety. "Well, I'll go over my jutsus, and if I see any that might benefit you, I'll write them down on a scroll and give them to you before I leave with Sasuke."

"Thanks Kakashi, after all, I doubt you're skilled enough to train a dragon... I'm going to go for a walk." Ignoring the obvious jab, Kakashi went home to see if he could get anything that Naruto may benefit from out of his collection of jutsus. Meanwhile, Ebisu was going to show this brat why he was such a great teacher and took off after the boy, still rather burned.

As Naruto neared the hot springs, he stopped at the sound of perverse giggling. The source of the giggles was a strange white haired old man who looked like some sort of wannabe Suna kabuki dancer (shout-out to Third Fang's story "Yet Again, with a little extra help") with a telescope looking into the women's side of the bathhouse.

Before Naruto could get the obvious pervert maimed, Ebisu showed up. However right as the special jounin was about to lecture Naruto for his attitude, he noticed Jiraiya and was about to berate the man instead. However the white haired peeping tom instead summoned a toad who used it's tongue to knock the closet perv out cold.

Naruto simply looked at the downed ninja with a lackluster attitude "Well... annoying or not, he was supposed to be my sensei, not that he could do anything." He looked at the white haired man with a deadpan expression "you going to do something about that? Or am I going to have to get you maimed?"

Let's just say that the self proclaimed super pervert is one in a long line of people to underestimate Naruto. Training went by slowly once Naruto got the man, now revealed to be one of the three legendary Sannin, or Ero-Sennin as Naruto calls him, to actually do anything. Jiraiya decided the first thing he was going to teach the boy was the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

However, right when Jiraiya summoned the toad that held the summoning scroll, it saw Naruto, panicked, and dispelled itself before the perverted sage could grab the scroll. Confused, Jiraiya tried a few more times, only to get a failed summoning each time. So, Jiraiya decided to ask Pa Toad about it, to see what was wrong. Jiraiya had to take a soldier pill to make sure he had enough before he summoned the old toad.

Coughing, the elder turned to Jiraiya "Jiraiya-boy, why'd you summon me?"

Jiraiya looked at him "Well, I tried to get Naruto here to sign the toad contract, but the toad dispelled itself before I could get it. Then the summoning failed each time after that."

Pa turned to Naruto and immediately could tell the problem "I... see... yea, this boy won't be able to sign the toad contract."

Jiraiya looked shocked "What? Why?"

Pa turned to him "Because he's part dragon, the Dragon Summoning Clan would have our heads if they weren't the ones for him to summon."

Jiraiya gaped at this revelation, while Pa turned to Naruto "I'll go let the dragons know about you, they should be here in a bit." and with that, Pa was gone in a poof.

About a half hour later, another poof, and standing before the two was a medium sized dragon, about the same height at Naruto, It had a lithe body that was covered in hard scales that were steel in color, but had a crimson hue to them, his head had a sleek serpentine look to it that gave it an aerodynamic look to it's entire body. It's eyes were golden in color and slitted. On it's back was a red and black scroll the length of it's back.

"So, your the boy that the Toads told us about?" The dragon questioned. As if on cue, Naruto spread his wings and stretched his tail for the summon to see "Ah, I can see why, the elders were curious to find that one of our non-summoning clans still lived in the outside world."

Naruto chuckled "Well, it had been diluted down into more of a rare bloodline that awoke, as well as the angel blood within me, so does that mean I get to sign the summoning scroll?"

The dragon nodded "yes, but..." it stopped and looked up at the sky for a bit "I sense someone out there with draconic energy as well, very similar to yours for some reason."

Naruto then explained about Hinata and how he saved her life, which left the dragon in thought "Well, she'll have to sign the dragon summoning scroll as well, and both of you are going to be trained to control your new powers. So sign the scroll and go get her, then summon me again."

Naruto nodded and signed the scroll, giving it back to Ryusukuro, as he was called, and the dragon was gone in a poof. The next few minutes was spent with Jiraiya teaching Naruto how to summon.

Naruto's first summon was a small serpentine wind dragon named Kazepuchi, the dragon's emerald scales glistened in the sunlight that filtered down through the treetops above. It was safe to say the two got along greatly, especially since Kaze liked to hang around Naruto's neck when he wasn't needed, he wasn't big enough to be a proper combat summon yet.

Nearing the end of the day, before visiting hours ended, Naruto made his way back to the hospital and knocked on Hinata's room, poking his head in "Hinata, are you in here?"

Hinata looked up curiously at the blond "I'm here, is there something that you need?"

Naruto sat down in a chair next to her bed as Hinata sat up. Naruto the began to tell her about what happened with him and Kakashi, meeting with Jiraiya, getting the Dragon summons and how they wanted her to sign it as well, which shocked Hinata since she heard from her father that it was extremely hard to get the dragon summons. What shocked her even more was that they were going to take the both of them for training for the month, to help with their newfound powers. Naruto summoned Ryusukuro who got the scroll for Hinata to sign, Ryusukuro made a passing joke about Naruto having good tastes in a mate, much to the embarassment of the two genin before he dispelled.

The next day, Naruto got the jutsu scroll from Kakashi, who then left to go pick up Sasuke from the hospital, since he had recovered from the curse mark sealing. Hinata had told her father after she got out of the hospital what Naruto had told her and he was as shocked as she was. The two dragon summoners spent their morning getting ready before meeting at an abandoned training ground. Naruto went ahead and summoned a dragon to get the go ahead to reverse summon them to the home of the dragon summons, Mt. Ryuseidou.

Once they got there, the two children were in awe of the scenery around them. The view was beautiful, it was a large mountin range filled with lakes, grassy plains, and caves as dragons flew throught the sky. However when they snapped out of their stupor, they noticed that one large dragon had landed in front of them, kicking up a lot of wind in the process. It was stone gray in color and looked rather rocky in appearance, except for it's deep forest green eyes. It bent down to look at the two humans in front of him, disregarding their nervous and scared looks as he could easily sense the draconic energies within their bodies "So," It asked in a gruff voice "You're the two youngling summoners that I'm going to be training?"

Oh yea, this was going to be a long month of training...

~Timskip: one month~

It was finally time for the third exams to start, spectators from all around had gathered to watch the matches that would determine who, out of all of these promising ninja, would advance in rank and become Chunin. However two contestants, Naruto and Sasuke, were absent, and contestant Dosu had been revealed to have been killed during the one month training period.

As the matches were about to start, Genma was about to call the match in favor of the smirking Neji, but he was interupted by a large shadow that loomed over the stadium floor. A large sapphire dragon, about the size of a horse (or shippuden Akamaru) slowly descended to the ground floor. The dragon was a western style dragon, with dark blue scales lining it's body, it's neck and head were covered in sunkissed blond hair/fur with red streaks in it, and while it's right wing carried the sapphire theme to it minus the silver sheen that the wing membrane gave, its left wing was pure white and feathered, like that of the purest dove (think of Naruto's dragon form as looking like a version of the mana dragon Flammie, but with a longer tail, one set of wings instead of two and with the other changes listed) On it's back was Hinata, who got off after it landed and gave the dragon a hug "Good luck Naruto-kun"

Genma and Neji were shocked that the dragon in front of them was Naruto. While the audience was just stunned from seeing a live dragon.

As Hinata walked off to go to her spot in the audience, the dragon seemed to shift and morph into a humanoid form until it revealed to have been Naruto in his dragon form. Naruto now stood with his wings and tail out, wearing a black tight sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off his pecks and abs, while having holes in the back for his wings to fit through. He also had cargo style tan khaki pants that had been modified to fit the ninja lifestyle. He kept the ninja sandals, however they were now black instead of his usual blue. His headband now hung around his neck similar to how Hinata had hers, and on his back was a tanto, tied parallel to the ground. Naruto had a jacket for his outfit, however he had left it at home for this match.

"Alright, now for the first match!" Gemna shouted after getting over his shock. Naruto and Neji both took their stances in anticipation.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga..." Both genin narrowed their eyes as they readied themselves for the upcoming match.

"Fight!"

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Jutsu**

**Ryusukuro = ryu means dragon, and sukuro is a slightly shorter version of sukuro-ru, meaning scroll**

**Kazepuchi = small wind**

**Ryuseidou = Dragon Sanctuary**


End file.
